youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Earl Earwax
'Earl Stephen Ray Daniel Earwax' is one of the main tritagonists in Harry and the Haunted House and the TV series along with Stinky Jones as well as one of Harry D. Rabbit's friends and is a vegetarian as well as his family. About Him *He is ticklish and a jokester and because he is an only Earwax child adopted from Portugal, he lives in a funeral house on a farm with his three orphaned older biological brothers Joey aka The Hare, Daniel and Mark, aunt Shira, farmer grandfather Sam Sr. and pets goldfish named Perry, hamster named Joel, three puppy dogs Dino, David and Wilma, a ferret named Dodger, mouse named Sherrie and turtle named Louie. His both parents Sam Jr. and Joy died of leukemia when he was three years old three years after they adopted him from Portugal and his grandfather's dog Spunky was killed by fleas and ticks two months after giving birth to her puppies, Spot (who was given to Harry), Princess (who was given to Amy), David, Wilma and Dino. He is a keyboardist of the band Journey Kids and has hazel eyes and freckles and is Portuguese-American, but the rest of his Earwax family are not while Earl was adopted from Portugal where he was born there when he was a baby orphan. Earl has lost his baby tooth while eating his fancy vegetarian food in Mochi's funeral in episode 6 The Death of Mochi Fourpaws and placed it under his pillow and after that, his new tooth grew in its place in episode 7 Skateboarding Competition. He's also a joker and loves telling jokes and is similar to Dipsy from the Teletubbies and Elmo from Sesame Street as he is a jokester, he and Elmo both have names that start with E and he and Dipsy do not like the color pink at all because according to him and Dipsy, it's for girls only. Joey Earwax, one of his brothers appears in The Tortoise and The Hare and his aunt is allergic to pet cat fur which means that the Earwax family is not allowed to have pet cats in their farm funeral house. Earl competes at National Pet Day teaching mouse tricks with is pet mouse Sherrie. He and Sherrie had a good time there even though they placed 3rd after landing in the bottom two with Harry and his dog Spot. The family travels the world many times especially to Japan, Fresno California, China, Italy, Kenya, Hawaii, Morocco, Florida, Georgia, Korea, France, Portugal (where he got adopted), Australia, Alaska, India, Antarctica, Mexico, Amsterdam, Scotland, Ireland, Transylvania, Louisiana, Egypt, Fiji, Venezuela, England, Thailand, Spain, South Africa and Brazil. Harry and his love-interest Amy Fourpaws gasped in shock when Earl once broke his arm while skateboarding on his skateboard and wore a cast on 2 in a half months and he could not skateboard in his skateboarding competition so Harry took his place. He met Kenny Loggins, one of his music star friends and also one of his favorite singers, at the concert the next day after he was taken to the Park Plaza Hospital. His favorite costumes are a green and blue superhero costume for battles and a Steve Perry costume including a yellow T-shirt with black hearts, green greaser jacket, white sneakers, baby blue jeans, a dark brown long straight wig with long bangs but he cut off those luxurious locks to just about shoulder-length to keep himself from getting anymore scared or nervous after he put the wig on, two black stick on sideburns and a yellow eighth note necklace especially for Halloween and for Harry's Beach Talent Show act number 4 Strung Out as well as school talent shows. Earl and his family have a carrot cookie jar in which he loves carrots a lot. He has animal friends including whales like baleen whales and tooth whales, elephants, giraffes, dolphins like river dolphins and bottle-nose dolphins, kangaroos, wallabies, kookaburras, platypuses, koalas, antelopes, gazelles, oxen, zebras, wombats, lizards, big cats like lions, tigers, cougars despite he got accidentally hurt by a cougar, fishing cats, servals, snow leopards, cheetahs and leopards, bears like polar bears and others, Arctic foxes, caribou, sled dogs, hippopotamuses (even though they're dangerous, they're still vegetarians like him), friendly sharks, rhinoceroses, seals, sea lions, Jasmine the friendly python (because she's the only snake he likes and also the only snake who is also good friends with Sherrie the mouse, Stanley the frog and Spot the dog), ladybugs, reindeer and other deer, anteaters, monkeys, squirrels (even though they're naughty), octopuses, owls, his pet mouse Sherrie, dogs, cats, rabbits, Stanley the frog (because he's the only frog he likes) and birds like parrots, herons, flamingos, ostriches, toucans and macaws and animal enemies including wildebeests, other frogs, bugs including spiders, unfriendly sharks, other snakes because they flicker their tongue at him, penguins because they annoy him and he is allergic to penguin feathers, grizzly bears, vultures because they scare him away and crocodiles because they snap at him. Earl's first five family trips when he was 4 years old were Kenya (hotel for 6 days), South Africa (hotel for 6 days), Japan (hotel for 6 days), Australia (hotel for 6 days) and Mexico (hotel for 7 days). He was once bitten and injured in the leg by a saltwater crocodile at the Australian millpond lake when he was 4 years old while fishing there on his fourth family trip of his first five family trips: Australia and his aunt rescued him from a saltwater crocodile and took him to the hospital and back to the hotel the next day after he met and befriended other Australian animals in the outback and desert. He first befriended an elephant on his very first day of first five family trips and celebrated his Mexican fiesta "La Bamba" on the last day of his first five family trips: Mexico where he got his maracas and sombrero as souvenirs in Mexico the day before he and his family went home. Earl and Stinky are both slightly cowards, but Harry, Spot and Amy are not cowards. Earl is talkative most of the time. He is the vegetarian and jokester of the kid heroes group and rock group Journey Kids and plays his keyboard ever since his 8th birthday (July 26th). Sometimes, he throws a temper-tantrum which gets him into trouble. He's also the only kid in the kid heroes group who has three middle names "Stephen", "Ray" and "Daniel". His favorite dances are rock'n'roll, Portuguese can-can, swing and Mexican dance. He doesn't like trying new dances until he dances the new dance The Can't Stop The Feeling Dance and now he loves it. His favorite Jungle Book character is Bagheera because he's the panther and because of his green eyes because he loves the color green. Like his family, Earl is a vegetarian - he doesn’t eat meat due to both his allergic reaction to meat products and his vegetarianism and only eats vegetarian food, but his friends, Harry, Stinky and Amy are omnivores and also love ghost stories. His favorite places are concerts especially where he performs with Journey and the Louisa Street Wharf which he loves going there. He loves magic tricks especially the Saw In Half box trick, video games especially Rampage, being tickled, concerts especially birthday parties there, go-kart racing, skateboarding and rock music such as Journey especially Steve Perry (his favorite Journey member who he met and befriended while he was at the camper that night after skateboarding all day at the Louisa Street Wharf one summer day and accidentally knocking him down the same day and is big fan of because Perry is a vegetarian like him), New Found Glory, Survivor, Kenny Loggins (who met and befriended at his concert wearing his cast on his right arm the next day after his trip to the hospital), Fallout Boy and more rock music. One of his favorite colors is green according to his shirt. He also likes Sapphire blue and yellow too. Earl also received a made eighth note necklace from Steve Perry on his 8th birthday (July 26th). He still wears it for having good luck. Earl loves listening to music by Journey especially Evolution, Departure, Escape and Frontiers. He was angrily scolded by Graham Dent, the concert announcer, for accidentally knocking Perry down while skateboarding across the walk of Louisa Street Wharf even though it was an accident because Dent was very angry at him. They both argued, but the next day before Earl's 8th birthday, Dent apologized to him for getting mad at him and Earl accepted his apology. His favorite foods? Salad and macaroni and cheese, of course. He does not like pink stuff because they're too girly for him. Earl also likes vegetarian pizzas, vegetarian pastas, fruits, vegetables especially carrots, nuts, lemonade even though he is allergic to sour lemons, sweets, water, milk, vegetarian fast foods, root beer, pancakes and of course soda a lot especially Sprite and other regular sodas such as Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Fanta and others. Earl's favorite shades of purple are indigo and violet, but he hates the color pink because he goes "blecch" and it's way too girly for him. He also has a love-interest Sammy Turtle the younger sister of Thomas J. "TJ aka The Tortoise" Turtle. His first line was "Hey! Cut it out! Hey, watch it!" when two of his brothers Daniel and Mark and the evil bully Chucky Barnes bullied him. Earl also has his own cell phone which is green (one of his favorite colors) and likes wine even though he is too young for drinking wine. He also wants to drink wine, but he is not old enough yet - he's too young to drink that. On his 8th birthday (July 26), Earl's Journey Concert was held at the stadium. Earl, his big brother Joey aka The Hare, Steve Perry, Sherrie Swafford, Harry's little sister Olivia Rabbit and Stinky Jones decide to join in for Put Your Little Foot, Right There with Harry D. Rabbit, Spot, Billy Joel and Amy Fourpaws. Also for Act 8: Oh, Sherrie, Earl drew a big red heart and wrote "Steve Perry and Sherrie Swafford" on his poster board with markers and held it on Oh, Sherrie. He is similar to Buster Baxter from Arthur except he has freckles and has a Portuguese decent and also has his own cable The Earl News Network aka ENN (parody of Cable News Network aka CNN) where he hosts his own news show reporting there. His favorite movie is Journey Frontiers and Beyond, his favorite TV shows are Wheel Of Fortune, The Price Is Right, Jeopardy, soccer shows and boys cartoons especially superhero cartoons, his favorite Journey albums are Infinity (Journey), Evolution (Journey), Departure (Journey), Escape (Journey), Frontiers (Journey) and Street Talk (Steve Perry the singer of Journey) and alongside Harry's and Amy's, his favorite Journey member is Steve Perry especially his hair was cut shorter. Earl is sometimes a prankster he causes accidents. He is intelligent and talkative. His favorite troll is Guy Diamond.. Earl played Enoch O'Connor whose peculiarity is to animate dead-rising in the Broadway theater Miss Peregrine's Home For The Peculiar Children which was held in Park Plaza City and co-starring Kenny Loggins who played Jacob Portman the main protagonist and the 16-year-old peculiar child whose peculiarity is his ability to see, talk to and have limited control over hollowgasts and able to see the soul jars. Earl is one of the members of the boy scouts along with Joey, TJ, David, Michael, Daniel and Mark. He is selling power tools while Joey is selling brownies and cookies and his grandpa is a boy scout leader. To celebrate Earl's 8th birthday, Journey comes to join him and his friends. He is allergic to meat products due to his vegetarianism, lobsters due to his vegetarianism, fish due to his vegetarianism, other seafood due to his vegetarianism, penguin feathers, sour lemons and diet soda and is scared of spiders, heights (at first like roller coasters), snakes which flick their tongue out at him, bees, fire drills, people who drive too slow in the fast lane, grizzly bears, other vampires, bad dreams, lock-downs, gators and other crocodilians which bit him in his leg once, ghost stories (unless it's "Big Paw's Coming"), monsters that rampage except on video games, being rude to people, rude people and dentists. He was once scared and nervous of talent shows until Harry calmed him down and when he first performed on Harry's Beach talent show, he isn't scared or nervous at all. Earl helps every morning after breakfast on his family's farm like helping his grandpa build sheds for the turkeys, feeding the chickens with chicken feed, gathering eggs and putting them into egg cartons and even helping his grandfather sell all the fruits, vegetables and eggs at their farm stand to the customers except on his birthday (July 26th), Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, Halloween, Independence Day, St. Patrick's Day, New Year's Eve and Day and vacations. He and his family are not allowed to eat turkey (especially on Thanksgiving and Christmas) because he is allergic to turkey and they're vegetarians. Earl is a a rule follower most of the time except when he chews gum during class which once gets him grounded for two weeks with no video games or skateboarding competitions for two weeks due to his punishment for chewing gum in class. He and Joey are shocked when his grandfather and aunt sometimes punish the boys: Earl sometimes gets lunch detention and grounded for two weeks for chewing gum in class and for causing a feud with Joey with no video games or skateboarding competitions for two weeks with all his video games taken away and Joey sometimes grounded for a three weeks for pushing Daniel and Mark down the stairs and for beating Earl up and causing a feud with him with no car driving for three weeks with his car keys taken away. Earl is both a jokester and an energetic kid of the group. He also loves jokes, fencing, lullabies and his favorite songs are "Separate Ways" by Journey, "Send Her My Love" by Journey, "Big Paw's Coming", "Faithfully" by Journey, "Escape" by Journey, "After the Fall" by Journey, "Chain Reaction" by Journey, "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins, "Don't Fight It" by Steve Perry (Journey) and Kenny Loggins, "Open Arms" by Journey especially when Steve Perry sings it to him as a lullaby to keep him from anymore bad dreams as well as Earl's happy birthday song, "Who's Crying Now" by Journey, "Strung Out" by Steve Perry (Journey), "Do You Recall" by Journey, "Stone In Love" by Journey, "Keep On Running" by Journey, "She's Mine" by Steve Perry (Journey), "We Are The World" by USA For Africa, "Something To Hide" by Journey, "Any Way You Want It" by Journey, "Wheel In The Sky" by Journey, "Loving, Touching, Squeezing" by Journey, "Where Were You" by Journey, "Rubicon" by Journey, "Still They Ride" by Journey, "Too Late" by Journey, "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey and "Oh, Sherrie" by Steve Perry (Journey) which are the best Journey songs ever and even his favorite Trolls songs are "Move Your Feet/ D.A.N.C.E/It's A Sunshine Day", "Hello", "True Colors" and "Can't Stop The Feeling" and hates being bullied, bugs especially bees and spiders (which he is scared of), rain because it's too wet, anything Daniel and Mark do to annoy him, fire drills which make him scream in horror because they scare him and are boring, noisy and disrespectful, snakes especially when they flick their tongue out at him and thinks they're all dangerous unless it's Jasmine who is the friendliest python because she befriended him after rescuing him by only constricting a wicked wildebeest who tried to run him over and swallowing it whole, gators and other crocodilians which bit him in the leg once when he was 4, having bad dreams at night especially when the girl in the painting feeds him to the tongue-lashing giant lizard-like monster, when The Hare is grounded, ghost stories (unless it's "Big Paw's Coming"), monsters that rampage except on video games like Rampage, being interrupted while on the phone, being interrupted while trying to focus on things, the songs "Just The Same Way", "Anytime", "Feeling That Way" and "Foolish Heart" which are very boring and annoying and the worst Journey songs ever, the Trolls songs "The Sound Of Silence" and "Get Back Up Again" because these two songs are way too girly for him, penguins, losing which makes him feel mad, angry and frustrated, being called names like "idiot" and "disgusting" and girly-girl stuff which is too girly for him. He is also scared of monsters with huge long arms (as seen on Harry and the Haunted House). One of his favorite music albums is Steve Perry's Street Talk which he got for his 8th birthday (July 26th) which is themed Journey especially his favorite songs from Street Talk "She's Mine", "Strung Out" and "Oh, Sherrie". He is both Christian and Jewish which means he celebrates Hanukah, Passover, Easter and Christmas. His favorite holidays are St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Hanukah, Passover and Christmas and his last musical chairs before he placed 11th was Got Milk?. Earl's birthday is July 26th and his zodiac sign is Leo. He and the rest of his family moved to his grandfather's funeral home on a farm when he was 4 years old and the family helps every morning on their farm and he was once a lonely friendless farm boy until his friends Harry and Amy befriended him and taught him that being friendless can be lonely especially on those long, rainy days too and being bullied is not a big deal because it's just life. Family: Earl is one of the four Earwax orphaned brothers. He lives in a funeral house on a farm with his three older brothers Joseph "Joey aka The Hare" (17 years old), Dan (14 years old) and Mark (10 years old), his aunt Shira, his farmer grandfather Sam Sr. and his pets: a goldfish named Perry, a hamster named Joel, a mouse named Sherrie (especially when he loves to sing "Oh, Sherrie" by Steve Perry to her), three puppy dogs David, Wilma and Dino (the sons and daughter of Spunky), a ferret named Dodger and a turtle named Louie. His both parents Sam and Joy died of leukemia (aged 44 and 45) when he was three years old three years after they adopted him and his dog Spunky died of fleas and ticks 2 months after one of her puppies Spot was given to Harry D. Rabbit and the other one, Princess, was given to Amy Fourpaws. His parents adopted him from Portugal as well when he was an orphaned little baby three years before they passed away of leukemia. He is the youngest of four orphaned brothers and the only child adopted from Portugal, but his brothers are biological and Joey "The Hare" is also a big fan of the band Journey just like Earl is. Also the family is not allowed to have cats in their funeral home because his aunt is allergic to cat fur. Although Earl has no cousins on his late dad's side because he and his brothers live with his paternal aunt and grandpa, he and his brothers are close to theirs on his late mom's side. His late father Sam had one younger sister Shira (Earl's paternal aunt) who lives with her nephews and Earl's grandfather. His late mother Joy has a lot of brothers and sisters, Allison, William, David, Krista, Angelina, Jessica, Mary, Lisa, Daniel and Ray. Bio: Name: Earl Stephen Ray Daniel Earwax Gender: Male Birthday: July 26th, 1987 Zodiac Sign: Leo Home: Funeral house on a farm Eyes: Hazel Parents: Joy Mary (nee: Alders) and Samuel Scout "Sam" Earwax Jr./Both died of leukemia (aged 44 and 45) when Earl was only three years old three years after they adopted him from Portugal Siblings: Adopted from Portugal as well as the youngest sibling of Joseph William Lewis "Joey aka The Hare" Earwax, Daniel Christian "Dan" Earwax and Mark Ryan Earwax (three older biological brothers) Other Family: Farmer Sam Earwax Sr. (paternal grandfather who he calls him Grandpa), Aunt Shira Earwax (paternal aunt), Maternal cousins Favorite Catchphrases: "Uh-oh!", "Um, well, uh no.", "Uh, okay.", "Um, okay.", "Yeah, and the closer you get, the bigger it looks.", "Uh, I gotta go.", "Did you see that?", "What's that? Did you hear that? What's that sound?" Allergy: Diet Soda, Lobsters, Fish, Meat Products, Other Seafoods, Sour Lemons, Penguin feathers, Honey Weapons: Nunchaku Favorite Song from the Beach Talent Show: "Strung Out" and "Oh, Sherrie" Fears: Heights (at first), Spiders, Snakes (which flick their tongue out at him), Grizzly Bears, Gators and other crocodilians (which bit him in his leg once when he was 4), Bees, Dentists, Ghost Stories (unless it's "Big Paw's Coming"), Fire Drills which make him scream in horror because they scare him and are boring, noisy and disrespectful, Lockdowns, Monsters that rampage (except in the video game), Talent Shows (at first, but after performing Act 4: Strung Out, he is not scared or nervous of talent shows anymore), Bad Dreams (especially when the giant lizard-like monster tongue-lashes and devours him), Other Vampires Favorite Place: Louisa Street Wharf Favorite TV Show: Wheel Of Fortune, The Price Is Right, Jeopardy, Soccer shows, boys cartoons especially superhero cartoons Favorite Movie: Journey Frontiers and Beyond, Grease Favorite Color: Green, Sapphire Blue, Yellow National Pet Day Bottom Two Appearances: 5 times (first with David who placed 14th, second with Claire who placed 11th, third with Journey's Steve Perry who placed 5th, fourth with Stinky who placed 4th and fifth and final with Harry who stayed with Amy) He was eliminated after his fifth and final bottom two appearance as he sat on the floor because losing made him mad and angry National Pet Day: 3rd Placer of the 32nd Annual National Pet Day show Favorite Food: Salad, Macaroni and Cheese Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Pistachio Favorite Video Game: Rampage Favorite Music Genre: Rock music, Heavy Metal music, Hard Rock music, Punk music, Folk music, Grunge music Favorite Singer: Journey especially Steve Perry (who he met and befriended while in the camper after skateboarding across the wharf all day and accidentally knocking him down and is a biggest fan of), New Found Glory, The B52s, REM, The Outfield, The Police, Survivor, All American Rejects, Kenny Loggins (who he met and befriended at the concert the next day after the hospital), Fallout Boy and other rock music artists Favorite Journey Music Video: "We Are The World", "Don't Fight It", "Footloose", Journey's "Wheel In The Sky", "Loving, Touching, Squeezing", "Do You Recall", "Any Way You Want It", "Too Late", "Where Were You", "Don't Stop Believing", "Who's Crying Now", "Open Arms" especially when Steve Perry puts him to sleep as a lullaby to keep him from anymore bad dreams, "Escape", "Rubicon", "Separate Ways", "Still They Ride", "Keep On Running", "Faithfully", "Something To Hide", "Chain Reaction", "After The Fall" and "Send Her My Love", Steve Perry's "She's Mine", "Strung Out" and "Oh, Sherrie" which he loves most and is the best Steve Perry video ever Favorite Music CDs: High Adventure (Kenny Loggins), Infinity (Journey), Evolution (Journey), Departure (Journey), Captured (Journey), Escape (Journey), Frontiers (Journey) and Street Talk (Steve Perry the singer of Journey) Favorite Sports: Soccer, Basketball, Fencing, Baseball, Golf and Skateboarding Least Favorite Color: Purple, Pink (which are too girly for him unless it's indigo and violet. He still hates the color pink because it's not for boys like him and way too girly for him) Pet Peeves: People who drive too slow in the fast lane Favorite Dessert: Pistachio Ice Cream, Carrot Cake Favorite Troll: Guy Diamond Favorite Art: Collages especially with Journey magazines like Escape and Frontiers, painting on rocks, drawing pictures with paints, crayons, cray-pas, markers and colored pencils (all colors he likes except pink because he hates the color pink and it's too girly for him) Favorite Dance: Rock'n'Roll, Portuguese Can-Can, Swing, Mexican dancing Favorite Holiday: St. Patrick's Day, Halloween, Passover, Christmas, Thanksgiving Favorite Jungle Book Character: Bagheera because he's a panther Likes: Video games especially Rampage, Journey especially its lead vocals Steve Perry, playing outside and hanging out with his friends, soccer, skateboarding, the colors green, sapphire blue and yellow, being tickled, macaroni and cheese and other vegetarian foods, soda especially Sprite and other regular soda, his eighth note necklace, his blue wristwatch, lime and sweet perfume, making collages, painting rocks, black leopards, Steve Perry costume including a yellow T-shirt with black hearts, green greaser jacket, white sneakers, baby blue jeans, a dark brown straight long wig with bangs but he cut off his luxurious locks just about shoulder-length to keep him from getting anymore scared or nervous after he put the wig on, two black stick on sideburns and a yellow eighth note necklace, wine (even though he is too young for drinking wine), Lullabies, Go-Kart racing, soccer games, the albums Steve Perry's Street Talk and Journey's albums Infinity, Evolution, Departure, Escape and Frontiers, the Ancient Egyptian exhibit of Park Plaza Natural History Museum, the songs "Separate Ways", "Send Her My Love", "Faithfully", "After the Fall", "Chain Reaction", "Don't Fight It", "Who's Crying Now", "Strung Out" which is the second-best Street Talk song ever, "Do You Recall", Stone In Love", "She's Mine", "Escape", "Open Arms" especially as his birthday song and when Steve Perry sings it to him as a lullaby to keep him from having anymore bad dreams, "We Are The World", "Something To Hide", "Any Way You Want It", "Keep On Running", "Big Paw's Coming", "Wheel In The Sky", "Loving, Touching, Squeezing", "Where Were You", "Rubicon", "Still They Ride", "Too Late", "Don't Stop Believing" and "Oh, Sherrie" which is the best Street Talk song ever, magic tricks especially the Saw In Half box trick, leopards especially Bagheera from the Jungle Book, superheroes, rock stars, farm chores, carrots, his carrot cookie jar, taking photos, Sherrie Swafford especially when she's in love with Perry, Harry's dog Spot, superhero shows, concerts especially birthday parties there, friendly sharks, Listening to Journey music like Evolution, Departure, Escape and Frontiers, Journey Frontiers and Beyond, Fruit Bats, Vampire Bats, Boy characters, The Can't Stop The Feeling Dance, Fencing, Trolls the Musical songs "Move Your Feet/D.A.N.C.E/It's A Sunshine Day", "Hello", "True Colors" and "Can't Stop The Feeling" because these songs are much more fun, Bagheera because he's his favorite Jungle Book character because of his green eyes Dislikes: Bugs (especially spiders and bees), Sour Lemons (which he is allergic to), The colors pink and purple (which are too girly for him except indigo and violet), Girly-girl stuff (because it's way too girly for him), Homework, Poor grades, Pink stuff (because that color is way too girly for him), Penguin feathers (due to his allergies), Losing on anything (which makes him feel mad, angry and frustrated), His parents's deaths (much to his devastation), Diet soda (which he is allergic to), punishments, Meat products (which he is allergic to because he is a vegetarian), Fish and lobsters and other seafood (which he is allergic to because he is a vegetarian), Ghost Stories (which scares him unless it's "Big Paw's Coming"), The songs "Feeling That Way", "Anytime", "Just The Same Way" and "Foolish Heart" which are very boring and annoying and the worst Journey songs ever, Being scolded which makes him feel uncomfortable, Being insulted and called names like "idiot" and "disgusting", Anything Daniel and Mark do to annoy him, When Joey "The Hare" is grounded, When the bully Chucky makes fun of his Portuguese accent, Fire Drills which make him scream in horror because fire drills scare him and are boring, noisy and disrespectful, Ballet because it's too girly unless it's Paur-de-deuxs, Snakes because they flick their tongue out at him, Gators and other crocodilians because they bit his leg once when he was 4, Penguins because they annoy him and due to his allergy to penguin feathers, Girl characters because they're way too girly for him, Having bad dreams at night especially when the girl in the painting feeds him to the tongue-lashing giant lizard-like monster, Rain because it's too wet, Lock downs, Unfriendly sharks, Being interrupted while on the phone, Monsters that rampage which freaks him out except on video games, Being interrupted while trying to focus on things, Other Vampires due to his fear of them but he likes Vampire Bats, Trying new dances but he loves The Can't Stop The Feeling Dance, Rude people, Being rude to people, Trolls the Musical songs "The Sound Of Silence" and "Get Back Up Again" because these songs are much too girly for him Talent Show Acts: "Strung Out", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (especially when he, Stinky Jones, Steve Perry and Sherrie Swafford join in with Harry D. Rabbit, Olivia Rabbit, Spot, Billy Joel and Amy Fourpaws), "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, Jokes, Saw In Half Magic Box Trick, "Oh, Sherrie" with Steve Perry, Amy, Spot, Harry and Wendy, "We Are The World" with everybody The Jungle Book Role: Bagheera, the friendly little black panther cub (voice) Pets: Perry (goldfish), Joel (hamster), Spunky (dog, deceased 2 months after one of her puppies Spot is given to Harry and the other one Princess was given to Amy), David, Wilma and Dino (three puppy dogs), Dodger (ferret), Sherrie (mouse especially when Earl sings "Oh, Sherrie" to her) and Louie (turtle) Favorite Wild Animal: Kangaroos, Koalas, Bears (except Grizzlies which scare him), Dingoes, Okapis, Monkeys, Gorillas, Antelopes, Impalas, Zebras, Lizards, Birds, African Elephants, Sea Turtles, Polar Bears, Pelicans, Friendly Sharks, Frogs, Squirrels, Chipmunks, Deer, Gazelles, Arctic Foxes, Fruit Bats, Vampire Bats Similar Traits: Dipsy from the Teletubbies (jokester but also he hates the color pink because it's just for girls and not for boys like him), Elmo and Ernie from Sesame Street (jokester and his name also starts with "E"), Buster Baxter from Arthur, Goofy from Disney Appearances: *Things for Good Luck: Eighth note necklace since his 8th birthday (July 26th) and blue wristwatch *Usual Things: Lime Green unbuttoned collared short sleeved T-shirt, green short sleeved T-shirt with a yellow star, dark green unzipped sleeveless hooded jacket and dark blue bootcut jeans and green and blue sneakers *Costume: Steve Perry Costume (yellow T-shirt with black hearts, green greaser jacket, white sneakers, baby blue jeans, dark brown straight long cut to shoulder-length wig with bangs, black stick on sideburns and a yellow eighth note necklace) ever since he got for his 8th birthday (July 26th) *Halloween Costume: same Steve Perry costume *Birthday: Green short sleeved collared T-shirt with yellow stars and blue jeans and same green and blue sneakers *Things from Harry and the Haunted House: Green long sleeved shirt with a yellow star and his normal eighth note necklace underneath it *Summer Things: Green T-shirt and denim shorts and green T-shirt and blue overalls and yellow tap shoes *Pajamas: Green pajamas Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts: *4. " Strung Out" (lead vocals and also dressed in his Steve Perry costume after trimming off his luxurious locks to just about shoulder-length after putting his wig on) *5. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (with Harry, Billy, Spot, Amy, Olivia, The Hare, Stinky, Steve and Sherrie, also dressed in his normal unbuttoned lime green collared T-shirt, normal green T-shirt with a star, normal dark blue jeans and normal eighth note necklace and green and blue sneakers) *6. "The Locomotion" (as a backup dancer and singer in his green T-shirt and blue overalls) *8. "Oh, Sherrie" (with Steve, Harry and Amy because Sherrie's coming and also dressed in his normal lime green unbuttoned collared T-shirt, normal green T-shirt with a star and normal dark blue jeans and his normal eighth note necklace and green and blue sneakers. Also Earl sings it to his pet mouse Sherrie who shares the same name as Steve Perry's girlfriend Sherrie Swafford) *9. "Twelve O'clock Rock" (as a backup tap dancer also dressed in his normal lime green unbuttoned collared T-shirt, normal green T-shirt with a star, normal dark blue jeans and normal eighth note necklace and yellow tap shoes) *10. " We Are The World" (with everybody and dressed in normal lime green unbuttoned collared T-shirt, normal green T-shirt with a star, normal dark blue jeans and normal eighth note necklace and green and blue sneakers) Songs Sung In We're Dancing Now 4. Don't Stop Believin' 8. Oh, Sherrie 9. Don't Fight It 10. We Are The World Broadway Musical Show Role: Enoch O'Connor (Miss Peregrine's Home For The Peculiar Children) Voice of Bagheera (The Jungle Book play movie) Songs Season 1 *1. "Time For School" *2. "Superheroes" *3. "Baby Animals Song" *4. "Strung Out" *5. "Ele-ele-elphant" *6. "Faithfully" *7. "Separate Ways" *8. "Don't Stop Believin'" *9. "Wheel In The Sky" *10. "Chain Reaction" *11. "Five Little Ducks" *12. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" *13. "Oh, Sherrie" *14. "We Are The World" *15. "Any Way You Want It" *16. "Don't Fight It" *17. "La Bamba" *18. "Hey, Little Froggy (Reprise)" *19. "Go In And Out The Window" *20. "Hark The Herald Angel Sing" *21. "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" *22. "Merry Christmas" Season 2 # # # # # # # # # "I Caused A Feud" (The Two Earwax Brothers Feud) Quotes Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends and one of The Fluffers Bros' cousins. Earl Earwax's quotes Gallery Earl and harry.png Earl 2.png Earl.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Earwax family Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:Nephews Category:Living Books Characters Category:Girly-girl Stuff Haters Category:Adoptees Category:Bug Haters Category:Characters Scared of Bugs Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Co-Tritagonists Category:Journey Fans Category:Porteguese-Americans Category:Vegetarians Category:Bullied Boys Category:Puppy Owners Category:Journey Lovers Category:Fire Drill Haters Category:Characters Scared of Fire Drills Category:Boy Stuff Lovers Category:Ticklish Category:Jokesters Category:Tritagonists Category:Rock Music Lovers Category:Main Characters Category:Elephant Lovers Category:World Travelers Category:Orphans who lost both parents Category:Grandsons Category:Grandchildren Category:Orphans who live with aunts Category:Characters who live with aunts Category:Characters whose Mom died Category:Characters whose Dad died Category:Younger Brothers Category:Main Co-Tritagonists Category:Lead Singers Category:Keyboardists Category:Steve Perry fans Category:Kenny Loggins fans Category:Necklace Wearers Category:Characters Allergic to Meat Products Category:Heroes Category:Americans adopted from Portugal Category:Americans with a Portuguese decent Category:Americans with a Portuguese accent Category:Jewish Characters Category:Christians Category:Main Heroes Category:Kids Category:Those Kidnapped by Bullies Category:Those Rescued by Heroes Category:Herbivores Category:Journey Kids Category:Harry and Friends Category:Friends Of Protagonists Category:Heroes with Weapons Category:Earl Earwax Songs Category:Engergetic Boys Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Contestants Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day 3rd Placers Category:3rd Placers Of National Pet Day Category:National Pet Day 3rd Placers Category:National Pet Day Contestants who were out Category:Talenters Of Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Talenters Category:Porteguese-born Americans Category:Journey Birthday Boy Category:Characters Scared of Ghosts Category:Characters with Meat Product Allergies Category:3rd Placers Category:National Pet Day Eliminees Category:Color Pink Haters Category:Adopted Siblings Category:Adopted Brothers Category:Boys Category:Boy Scouts Category:Power Tool Boy Scouts Category:Children Category:Power Tool Scouts Category:Power Tool Sellers Category:Boy Scouts Selling Power Tools Category:Characters Whose Favorite Color Is Green Category:Characters Whose Favorite Color Is Sapphire Blue Category:Characters Whose Favorite Color Is Yellow Category:Characters with Freckles Category:Fictional Rabbits Category:Animals Category:Harry and the Haunted House Characters Category:Harry and Friends Characters